Como é gostoso chupar um sorvete
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: ...de Kanon. Oneshot, twincest Saga X Kanon, lemon.


_**Como é gostoso chupar um sorvete...**_

O dia estava calorento. Kanon não conseguia raciocinar direito. E ainda vinham com aquela coisa para si!

- Droga! O que vou fazer com isso?

Ao passo que Kanon ficava meio desnorteado com o tempo quente e seco, Saga ficava terno. Romântico. Diferente. Usualmente era mais racional, mais centrado... mas àqueles periodos, ficava sentimental demais.

"Se ainda fosse pra ficar assim pensando em sexo, seria melhor...", pensava o gêmeo mais moço, apesar de também gostar quando ele ficava romântico... só que romantismo com sexo a si melhorava e muito!

Chegou em casa com aquela estranha lata. Saga olhou o gêmeo e viu aquele corpo perfeito, os traços iguais aos seus, o calor e o desalinho que ele trazia das ruas... e, enternecido do jeito que estava, foi até ele e o beijou no rosto, abraçando-o com carinho.

- Saga hoje todo "doce"...

- É... como foi o treino dos aprendizes, Kaninho?

- Foi bem... apenas não sei o que fazer com isto...

- Isto o quê?

- Isto...

O gêmeo mais moço mostrou a lata que trazia. Era de isopor, e Saga não soube definir o que era só de olhar de fora.

- Hum! Algum dos meninos te entregou, foi?

- Sim... falou que recebeu de um parente que mora fora do Santuário. Veja, acho que é um doce.

Kanon abriu o compartimento e Saga viu. Era sorvete, e dos bem derretidos.

- Isso vai estragar com o calor, Kanon! Já derreteu todo... foi por isso que ele te deu! No mínimo enjoou do sorvete, ou não gostou mesmo, e entregou o resto pra você porque no Santuário não temos geladeira!

- E agora, Saga?

- E agora que... bem, acho que é de morango... mesmo derretido, deve ser bom... e bom pra uma coisinha em especial que o Kaninho gosta bastante, não é...?

Saga passou as mãos pela blusa de Kanon, e mesmo por cima dela pôde sentir todo o contorno do torso do gêmeo-amante. Era firme, bonito, musculioso...

- Saga, Saga! Que é que tá acontecendo, que com a idade você tá começando a gostar mais de sexo do que quando era um "ninfetinho" de 18 anos?

- Não sei... só sei que acho que agora, depois de nossa separação, consigo dar mais valor ao que perdi... e portanto... quero você mais do que tudo!

Tomou o recipiente das mãos de Kanon e começou a retirar a blusa dele, devagar. Beijou ternamente seu pescoço e seus ombros, afastando os cabelos dele em direção às costas. Kanon sentia nesse afago mais do que simplesmente tesão ou desejo... ele sentia amor, uma saudade absurda, como se Saga houvesse ficado separado de si por anos outra vez...

- Hum... Saguinha... todo dengos, hoje, não?

- É, sim... e acho que já sei o que fazer com o sorvete do seu aprendiz...

Kanon sorriu, sabendo que o irmão faria "coisas sacanas". Deitou-se no chão, puxando Saga para cima de si. Eles começaram a se beijar, e logo Kanon estava completamente nu nas mãos de Saga.

- Hun... meu Kaninho... meu picolezinho...

- Que é isso, Saga! Que linguagem mais chata! Nem parece linguagem de homem!

- Não quero nem saber... meu Kaninho, amorzinho!

- Está melado que nem mel hoje...!

- É... e outra coisa vai ficar bem melada em você, unh?

- O que...? Vamos, diga com todas as letras em vez de só insinuar...!

Saga sorriu, mas não respondeu. Levantou, tomou o pote de isopor e abriu novamente. Sem dizer palavra, derramou um pouco no peito de Kanon e começou a lamber...

- Uhn... até que esse sorvete é mais refrescante do que eu pensava, hã?

- Está vendo como pode ser bom...?

- É verdade... Saga, ultimamente você só tem pensado em bobagem!

- Não é bobagem... é o amor que eu sinto por você...

- Ahn...!

Tomou o sorvete e o abaixou até o abdômen do gêmeo, lambendo todos os músculos, aspirando e sentindo todo o corpo dele embaixo do seu. Enquanto isso, uma de suas despudoradas mãos foram até o saco escrotal do gêmeo e o segurou nas mãos.

- Uhn... Saga...

Mesmo sem o amante tocar em pontos tão erógenos assim, Kanon se sentia muito atentado. A língua de Saga, mesmo apenas em seu abdômen, o deixava tão aceso...

- Tão bonito... tão bonito esse corpo... tão... irresistível!

Olhou para o membro do gêmeo, o qual demonstrava um início de ereção somente com aquela estimulação inicial. Em vez de abocanha-lo e estimula-lo, como Kanon pensava que ele podia fazer, tomou o membro com uma das mãos e passou em seu rosto, fechando os olhos.

- Parece um bichinho... meu bichinho...!

- Saga, eu não acredito! Você está sendo maternal com a minha pica?

- Eu gosto dela, oras... o que você queria que eu fizesse?

Antes que Kanon respondesse, ele tomou do sorvete e passou um pouco na cabecinha do membro do amante. Kanon cerrou os olhos, sentindo aquele toque "geladinho", bem ali...

- Bichinho do Saguinha... vou cuidar direitinho dele!

Sendo assim, Saga tomou o membro do amante com as mãos e passou a chupa-lo com perícia na parte de cima. Kanon mordeu os lábios, gemendo entre os dentes. "Até que não é tão ruim... quando ele cisma de fazer as coisas desse modo e acaba ficando bom...!", pensou Kanon, no pouco de período que ainda podia pensar.

O primogênito continuou com sua felação, até ver que ele estava muito próximo do ápice. Para não faze-lo gozar antes da hora, levantou-se, tomou as mãos de Kanon e com elas passou a tirar suas próprias roupas, passando as mãos dele por seu próprio corpo.

- Un... Saga... não quer tomar um banho primeiro?

- Não... prefiro ficar com você, lambuzar tudo de sorvete... e depois enfim tomar o banho. Como poderia eu ter nojo de você...?

Saga passou sorvete em seu peito, e trouxe Kanon para si. O gêmeo mais novo lambeu tudo sem discrição, e passou a masturbar o companheiro com as mãos livres. Saga o beijou nos lábios, e o deitou no chão novamente.

- Hun... como é gostoso chupar um sorvete... de Kanon!

O mais moço sorriu, e se entregou todo aos "cuidados" de Saga. O mais velho abriu as pernas do companheiro e espalhou sorvete bem ali, no meio das nádegas dele...

- Hun... que é que vai fazer com esse sorvete aí, hein?

- Adivinhe...

Sendo assim, Saga levantou as pernas de Kanon e lambeu no meio delas, estimulando-o bem ali atrás. Kanon mordeu os lábios, pensando que Saga quereria ser o ativo, mas que importava...? A si era sempre bom, desde que fosse com o Saga...!

O mais velho levantou-se e introduziu um dedo dentro de Kanon, Ele gemeu de prazer, indicando que poderia colocar e fazer mais. Ele assim o fez, e não muito depois já estava com três dedos dentro dele.

- Uhn... Saguinha gosta de um sorvete... mesmo que derretido!

- Mas meu sabor favorito... é Kanon...!

Sendo assim, o mais velho retirou os dedos dele e enfim encaixou-se no meio das pernas do amante, entrando devagarzinho. Kanon o auxiliou, empurrando os quadris em direção a ele.

Sem precisarem se comunicar verbalmente, ambos os gêmeos passaram a se mover juntos, no mesmo ritmo. Sempre que Saga entrava em si, Kanon sentia-se estimulado por dentro... o gêmeo sabia tão bem como lhe dar prazer...!

- Uhn...! Como você é bom, Kanon...!

- Parece que eu sou o único sorvete... que se prova com a pica, né, Saga?

- Ao menos o único que eu quero provar...!

O mais velho se inclinou e começou a beijar o mais moço nos lábios, extasiado. Pelo calor, logo eles começaram a suar...

- Un... Kanon vermelhinho... igual sorvete de morango!

Ambos sorriram, mas logo voltaram a se estimular, extasiados como estavam. Saga não largou o membro de Kanon, não enquanto não o viu gemer mais e mais de prazer...

- Uhn... Saga...!

- Vai, Kanon...! Uhn, que bom...!

Não demorou muito para que ambos enfim aumentassem o ritmo e gozassem quase juntos. Quando se sentiram "moles" após o ato, deitaram-se no chão, Saga ainda em cima de Kanon, passando um pouco do resto do sorvete derretido em seus lábios para beijá-lo de forma gostosa.

- Un... meu Kanonzinho... tão lindo... tão aprazível... tão...

- O que foi, Saga...? Continua romântico, mesmo após o fim do ato, é...?

- E por que não? Não quero só o seu corpo... eu quero você inteiro...

Kanon aproveitou para beijá-lo e acariciá-lo enquanto ele continuava com sua demonstração de afeto e disposição para isto. Após isto, enfim se mostrou incomodado com o calor...

- Saga, vamos tomar um banho e tirar tudo isto do corpo, vamos! Resto de sorvete, porra, suor... tudo, vai!

O mais velho riu.

- Ora! Mas e o resto do sorvete derretido...?

- Usamos como sobremesa após a janta! E dessa vez só como comida, não como fetiche!

- Hum! - disse Saga, enquanto se levantavam e se dirigiam ao banheiro – Mas meu sorvete preferido continua sendo sabor Kanon! Tão gostoso de chupar...

Ambos riram gostosamente, indo ao banho afinal.  
_  
FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Mais uma fic "ecchi" de momento! Espero que gostem!_

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


End file.
